A wide variety of media devices are available for consumers to use for the consumption of an ever growing selection of content. These media devices may include televisions, tablet computers, personal computers, electronic book readers, gaming consoles, set-top boxes, media players, in-vehicle entertainment systems, portable media players, smartphones, and so forth. The content presented by these media devices may include audio, video, electronic books, games, and so forth. The content may be downloaded or streamed from a content provider to the media device.